


Leon Kuwata's Bad Luck With Psychic's

by cinnamonapplesauce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon Universe, Not Canon Compliant, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonapplesauce/pseuds/cinnamonapplesauce
Summary: Leon goes to Hagakure with the note Sayaka gives him.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro & Kuwata Leon, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka
Kudos: 22





	Leon Kuwata's Bad Luck With Psychic's

**Author's Note:**

> a story you've been told before

"Do you think she's going to fuck me?" Leon blandly asked, as he tossed the ball he had gotten from the MonoMono machine against the wall of Hagakure's room. 

"For serious?" Hagakure snorted, looking at him like he was out of his mind. 

"Hey! Don't act so shocked… Sayaka's not _that_ out of my league," Kuwata defended himself, catching the ball in his hand as he laid down on Hagakure’s bed, right next to the sitting clairvoyant. 

"I don't think she will, either." Leon added, looking up at the ceiling, past Hiro's face. "To be honest, I don't even know if I'd let her. I just want to think about something other than that stupid bear and that fuckin' video." 

Hagakure knew exactly what he meant. Talking about it made it real, and maybe it was stupid or selfish or whatever, but he was kinda hoping if he put off thinking about it longer, it'd go away. 

He knew it wouldn't, but it was worth a try. 

"Makoto said she's a psychic." Hiro offered. 

"Oh, fuck off," Leon rolled his eyes. "Naegi doesn't know how to tie his own damn shoes. I'm pretty sure Ishimaru yelled at him for it earlier." 

"I don't know," Hagakure shrugged, readjusting his position. "I think it'd be kinda cool if she was." 

"Psychic's don't exist," Kuwata insisted, letting go of the ball, which rolled onto the floor. They hadn't been here long, and Hagakure had already provided a safe landing for it with clutter. 

"Do too!" Hiro rebutted, nudging Leon with his foot. A silent threat to change his mind, lest he wanted to be pushed off. 

"Yeah, you might be right…" Leon conceded, looking up at Hagakure. And then, a mumbled "I mean… you exist." 

Considering that a victory, Hagakure triumphantly teased, "Shit, dude, what if she can read your thoughts about fucking her?" 

"About _not_ fucking her," Leon corrected, punching one of Hagakure's knees. "Asshole." 

"About that note, though… What d'ya think she wants to talk to you about?" Hagakure wondered. 

"Beats me…" Leon scratched his head. "Maybe she wants to do music together." 

"If the two of you start a band, can I name it?" Hiro's eyes lit up. 

"Hell no," Leon firmly denied with the shake of his head. 

Hagakure frowned. "At least tell me if she starts talking to you with her mind!"

"I'm pretty sure talking _requires_ you to use your mind, dipshit" Leon murmured, sitting up. "I should probably head out, there's not much time left until the nighttime announcement, and I've gotta grab something from my room."

"But hey…" Leon stopped at the door, looking back at Hagakure. 

"If _we_ ever start a band, you can name it."

Hagakure grinned. 

…

…

…

Leon never made it back from his visit with Sayaka, though.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and the only thing that was left of him was that damn ball he left on hagakure's floor.


End file.
